


you didnt say goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor-centric, Deviant cases, Inspired by Lover Is A Day by cuco, POV Second Person, Slipping From Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You feel the chill of the metal table underneath your fingertips, and you yank your hand back from the surface.Your LED flickers yellow. Your eyes flutter across the scenery, taking it all in.Hank grumbles something across from you and you don’t respond to his condescending words.You’d rather talk to him about the Deviants and if he’d heard anything else about the case.It’s quiet for a moment and you think about asking Hank something, but decide against it. It’s too early to ask him for a silly request like that.You look off behind Hank instead, watching the snow falling softly onto the ground.A warm feeling spreads throughout your chest; despite the cold temperatures. You smile, waiting for Hank to finish his food, passing the time by watching the soft flakes fall from the clouds.





	you didnt say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lover is a day by cuco
> 
> Very very good song and I recommend listening to it while reading this.  
> Or just in your spare time  
> It’s really good

You had to admit, the crime scene was quite grotesque for your tastes, and it was pretty obvious it gave Lieutenant Hank Anderson his daily dose of nausea.

You find it amusing when Hank gets worked up about you tasting the evidence. You wonder how else you’re supposed to identify it. 

Sniff it? You don’t have scent receptors to detect it and even if you did, thirium doesn’t have a scent to it. Humans can’t even see it after a short while. 

You also wonder how humans have gotten this far in technology. You’re sure you could find a couple hundred reasons how they’ve gotten this far in a matter of seconds, but Hank told you to keep that to yourself. 

And keeping it to yourself was exactly what you intended to do. 

Hank approaches you and says that he’s heading out now that everything was taken care of. You nod your head and follow him to his car. 

He‘s got an old model of car, without an AI to help him get to his destination. You think about bringing up his car, and asking if he’d ever get a newer model, but don’t want to be too intruding. 

Theres a sticker on his dashboard that you find funny. It reads “Remember when sex was safe and driving was risky?” You internally giggle.

You sense that Hank is in a particularly good mood, and it boosts your mood as well. You smile for no reason while looking out the passenger window. 

Music drones from the worn speakers in his car. You resist the urge to hum with it. While looking out the window you ponder about your taking to human habits, like humming and wondering about little things. 

It was odd when it began, the strange feeling of something new creeping into your mind. 

Just a simple tune and you’ve completely changed your mannerisms from Android-like to almost human. Deviancy is something you don’t want to submit to, but with reports to Amanda getting harder and harder each time, it may be your only choice in time. 

You are, for once, afraid, which of course makes you feel even more human. It’s a loop. Fear is an human emotion as much as joy is, and you can’t help yourself with picking up odd mannerisms. 

They’re mainly fueled by Hank, with his satire and sarcasm highlighting your day. 

Hank had become a so-called “father figure” in your life, and you truly didn’t want to give that up. 

You scan the horizon as the sun falls, winter nights beginning early, frosting over the world’s surface. 

 The silence continues for a while and you gaze lazily out the window, until Hank begins to speak. 

You nod at his remark and reply with a quick observation. Hank let’s out a chuckle as the car pulls into a driveway. It’s unfamiliar to you. 

Hank tells you to stay in the car. You nod once more. You drum your fingers against your thigh to the tune of the song over the radio.

You think of Amanda again and how you haven’t made a report in the past couple of days. You find it harder to talk with her now, and you no longer agree with the things she stands for.

Cyberlife doubts the amount of hard work and effort you’ve put into your investigation, and they’re concerned with you and Hank’s relationship. 

You’ve begun to feel human feelings for him, the kind that human children feel for their caretakers. You feel safe around him and you can tell that Cyberlife doesn’t enjoy that one bit. 

You watch Hank from the window. He’s talking to a man, but his face is hidden. You push your hands into your pockets, running your fingers over the cool metal of the coin you keep in there. 

Hank comes back after a few minutes. He gestures for you to get out of the car as well. You oblige, confused. 

You open your mouth to say something, but quickly clamp it back down. Your pace soon syncs with his, and you stay only a few steps behind him. 

He’s told you multiple times that he gets anxious when you walk in front of him. It’s mainly your fault for his anxiety, having him witness you getting shot in the interrogation room. 

It probably wasn’t the greatest idea to yell at the Deviant when he was just warming up to you. 

You think back to when you came to the station afterwards, the look of shock on Hank’s face. 

Hank walks to a vendor with you trailing behind him. Snow flutters down from the skies, kissing your exposed skin. 

Hank calls your name when you stop to look around the place. Your attention is torn from the snow covered trees and you jog the rest of the way to him. 

He orders food from the vendor and you don’t bother to listen to what he was asking for. 

You take a look around again. The vendor says something about Androids and Hank responds with another chuckle. You follow him when he’s given the vendor his money and is going back to the car. 

 You open the door to the car on the passenger side once more and ask Hank where else he was going. He says home, and gives you a look. 

You cock your head. He asks where you’re going. You look down, shrugging and say you have no where to go. You just wander around the city looking for clues and then shutting down for the night in some abandoned warehouse. 

The Detroit Police Department doesn’t let you stay overnight there. 

Hank sighs a bit, turning his key in the car. They don’t make cars with keys anymore. 

He offers his place for you to stay. You don’t want to respond too eagerly, but you truly can’t help it. The amount of times you’ve almost gotten into a fight while looking for shelter was something to be ashamed of. 

The short drive begins and before you know it you’re at Hank’s home. Barking from Sumo can be heard from outside. Hank opens the front door, letting you in. 

You must admit, it’s a mess. You decide that while Hank is asleep you’ll clean the place up a bit. Sumo bounds up to you and sniffs your clothing. You pat his head, greeting the large dog. 

He looks the same since the last time you’ve seen him. Hank plops down on the couch and Sumo loses attention of you, going over to Hank and resting his head on his knee. 

Hank pulls out a small chunk of meat from his burger and tosses it to Sumo. You smile. Hank realizes that you’ve still been standing in front of the door and tells you to take of your jacket and make yourself at home. 

You nod, pulling off your jacket, which has your model and serial code on it. You place it on a coat wrack next to the door. 

You sit down at the foot of the couch with Sumo, and Hank turns on the television. 

A reporter is chatting to someone on screen. You’d like to watch but you’re too occupied with petting Sumo to pay attention. 

Hank stands up and walks to the kitchen, turning ground to ask you if you want a beer, but quickly taking it back. 

You smile and decline, politely mentioning again that Androids can’t drink. Sumo placed his head in your lap, sniffing your undershirt. You scratch behind his ear, remembering that he enjoyed that when you were last here. 

A framed picture catches your eye as you glance around the room. 

_Cole Anderson._ ~~~~

You stand up to look at the photo closer. Sumo whines when his head thumps gently onto the floor. Your LED flickers yellow as you look at the photo. 

Before you have the chance to register Hank coming into the room again, it’s already too late. You hear Hank’s heavy sigh and you frantically put the picture back in it’s place while making an excuse. 

Hank cuts you off by waving his hand. A bottle of beer is in his left. He just shakes his head and announces that he’s going to bed. You turn off the television. 

Your internal clock says it’s only 7:30pm. Sumo trudges after Hank to his room. You hear his door shut and you’re left alone in the living room. 

You curse quietly at yourself, angry with how you didn’t even think of the chance he might’ve seen you, just looking around at his deceased son’s photos. 

You bite your lower lip and fall onto the couch. Shutting down for the night sounds like a pretty good plan. 

————

Morning comes and your awake before Hank is. Your internal clock says it’s 6:49am. You grab your jacket, give fresh food to Sumo and leave. 

You decide to go to the Detroit Police Department, to look through the files on Deviant cases and behavior. You try to avoid Gavin when he comes in, keeping your nose buried in the files. 

But of course, being the rude and ignorant slut he is, he flicks the back of your neck while heading to his desk. You resist the urge to snap around and flick him back. 

You take a deep breath and ignore it, continuing to flip through the papers. 

It’s 10:24am when Hank walks into the Station. He walks to you and you get a sinking feeling in your chest. 

He asks if he could talk to you. You oblige hesitantly, expecting him to be angry at you for picking up the picture and leaving so early. 

You and Hank walk outside and into the rain. You’re a little bit worried to ask what is wrong. He only smiles and says that Sumo was bummed that you didn’t say goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments n feedback are very much appreciated


End file.
